iron_throne_role_playfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeor Umber
Jeor is the secondborn son of of Lord Jon Umber and Lady Meliana Bolton. He succeeded his father in 370 AC following his death due to a wasting sickness. His first wife was Lyessa Lake, who was captured, along with their children, by wildlings. He remarried to Elen Karstark years later. He took part in the defence of the wall in 390 AC, earning valour and renown for slaying a giant. Appearance It is said that the blood of giants runs through the veins of House Umber and looking upon the Lord of the Last Hearth none can deny it. Towering over every man in realm and brimming with hard packed muscle, Jeor Umber is truly the descendant of the Greatjon. Old age has not softened him and though his long hair and beard have gone as white as The Wall his fierce eyes and scarred face betray his warrior ways. History Birth and Childhood Jeor was born the second son and third child of Lord Jon Umber and his lady wife, Meliana, previously of House Bolton. When he was born it was said the midwives wailed in horror for a giant must have impregnated the Lady Umber, such was the size of Jeor. Lord Umber, upon hearing the news let out a great belly laugh and proclaimed his newest child as truly possessing the blood of the Greatjon. Jeor's elder brother and heir, Jon, was already nine when he was born and as such he was groomed for lordship and taught how to command and administer the Last Hearth from an early age. Training with axe and blade came second to his more important duties. Not so for Jeor. Unburdened by the responsibility that would befall a prospective Lord he was free to concentrate on what he found most enjoyable in life – fighting, fucking and drinking. Mostly in that order. Though the Last Hearth's master-at-arms tried to train Jeor in all manner of weapons it was exceedingly obvious that only a sword of giant proportions would satisfy the boy. Not that it was an ill-fitted choice, indeed any normal greatsword was merely a dagger in Jeor's hands. Soon it became apparent that Jeor's reach and weight was only surpassed by his skill with such an imposing weapon and he could beat any man in the yard at the Last Hearth. Marriage and Kidnapping On Jeor's sixteenth nameday he announced to his father his desire to marry the daughter of his bannerman, Lord Lake. The two had become besotted with each other during a visit to House Lake's holdfast and were a major ache in Lord Umber's side for he had plans to marry his children off strategically. His elder brother was married to a daughter of the Harclay clan, securing a vital alliance in the mountains to the west whilst his elder sister had garnered an ever greater match – that of House Stark itself. So when Jeor presented his bride-to-be, the Lord Umber was not very impressed. He did not however have the heart to deny his son and so Jeor married Lyessa on her sixteenth nameday. Yet perhaps Jeor should have followed his father's advice for tragedy was to strike. After four years of marital bliss and three children Lyessa decided to visit her childhood home but on the way she was captured by wildling raiders who sent a rider to the Last Hearth with the conditions of their ransom. When Jeor heard the demands he hacked the messenger's head of without a word and along with a few choice men, including his brother, rode out to save his beloved. Once the party had tracked down the wildling camp Jeor, against the advice of Jon, charged rashly into their midst. He found himself outnumbered and unhorsed and only survived through the courage of his brother, who jumped in front of a spear thrust meant for Jeor. By the time the Umber retainers joined the fight they discovered Jon dying in the arms of his brother and the wildlings long fled, Lyessa and children in tow. Succession and Remarriage Jon returned to the Last Hearth humiliated and humbled. Not only had he lost his wife and children but also his brother. He now found himself him heir to House Umber though not without controversy. It was discovered that Jon would be succeeded by a trueborn son, though not until months after his death. Lord Umber, realising the precarious position of such a child instead named Jeor as heir. For eight long years Jeor searched for his wife and children in vain. He joined with the Night's Watch on many of their rangings hoping beyond hope to hear any word of their survival. Finally he succumbed to the pressure of his father and remarried, this time on his advice. Elen Karstark was his match and though he would always love Lyessa he did come to cherish his new wife. In the years that followed Jon would succeed his father when he succumbed to a wasting sickness and fathered five more children. Though his life was content and comfortable Jeor never stopped loathing the wildlings and was always at his liege nephews side, begging for the Lord of Winterfell to call his banners and ride beyond the Wall. The Defence of the Wall Finally his chance came in the tumultuous year of 390 AC. Whilst his sons had ridden south to join the Frostborne in their battle against the Targaryen invaders, Jeor traveled north with his late brother's son, Osric, to face a threat to the Wall. Lord Corin Stark had heard only rumours of a King Beyond the Wall and had thus not called his vassals to war but Jeor was not one to miss any action. Whilst his Stark nephew readied the defences at Castle Black Jeor simply whetted the blade of his giant sword, readying himself for revenge. When the wildlings finally came they were relentless. Five attacks over three days tested the Wall's defences mightily but the Black Brothers overcame all enemies. They were helped by the leadership of the Lord of Winterfell and by Jeor, who in the dark and cramped tunnel beneath the Wall killed a great giant. Their work was not done however and Lord Corin led the Watch in one final sally in which they trapped the King Beyond the Wall and killed him, Corin himself swinging the final blow. Blood lust sated, the Lord of the Last Hearth returned home, heavy with guilt that he had once again failed his brother for Osric had fallen in the last battle against the wildlings, trying in vain to emulate his great uncle by fighting a giant. Further grim tidings was he to learn from his eldest son, Hoarfrost. In the fight against the Dragonspawn his other son, Mark, had been killed. Such was his melancholy that the news that his eldest daughter had been promised to the Lord Frey in return for safe passage across The Twins barely registered. Lord, Adviser and Father In the years following the attack on the Wall and The Third Targaryen Rebellion Jeor mainly recovered from his devastating losses. Taking his father's policy to heart he found matches of convenience rather than love for all of his children. Hornwood, Manderly and Barrowstark were all deemed worthy friends and married off to his issue. He also became one Lord Stark's fastest and closest advisers. Corin Stark had no friends since the tragedy that had befallen him but in his Umber uncle he found a loyal and zealous vassal that had shed blood with him. The two often hunted and rode with each other, offering counsel and harsh words when needed. Timeline of Important Events 339 AC - Jeor Umber is born, the second son and third child, to Lord Jon Umber and Lady Meliana. 352 AC - Jeor has grown stronger and taller than his contemporaries and is taught to fight with two-handed weapons. 356 AC - Jeor marries his childhood sweetheart, Lyessa Lake. 357 AC - Jeor's first child with Lyessa, Jon, is born. 358 AC - Jeor's second child with Lyessa, Gilliane, is born 359 AC - Jeor's final child with Lyessa, Sybelle, is born. 360 AC - Lynesse and all of Jeor's children are captured by wildlings and taken beyond the Wall. Jeor's elder brother Jon is killed trying to pursue them. 368 AC - Jeor remarries to Elen Karstark. 369 AC - Jeor's first child with Elen, Marissa, is born. 371 AC - Jeor's second child with Elen, Meera, is born. 373 AC - Jeor's third and fourth children with Elen, Hoarfrost and Mark, are born as twins. 380 AC - Jeor's final child, Myriame, is born. 390 AC - Jeor fights in the Wildling invasion of the Wall and kills a giant. His nephew, Osric dies. Hoarfrost and Mark join the Frostborne and Mark is killed whilst Marissa is promised to the Lord Frey for safe passage across the Twins. 398 AC - Jeor receives a raven informing him of King Axel's death and the calling of a Grand Council. Recent Events Following the death of King Axel Baratheon, an unexpected Grand Council is called at the Ironholds outside of King's Landing. Family Members * Jeor Umber, Lord of the Last Hearth - Born 339 AC ** m Elen Umber nee Karstark, Lady of the Last Hearth - Born 350 AC *** Marissa Frey nee Umber, Lady of the Twins, married to Lord Vernon Frey - Born 369 AC *** Meera Hornwood nee Umber, married to Dick Hornwood - Born 371 AC *** Hoarfrost Umber, heir to the Last Hearth - Born 373 AC **** Leonna Umber nee Manderly, married to Hoarfrost - Born 378 AC ***** Jon Umber - Born 396 AC *** {Mark Umber}, Hoarfrost's Twin, died during the Third Targaryen Rebellion 390 AC - Born 373 AC *** Myriame Barrowstark nee Umber, married to Bjeorn Barrowstark - Born 380 AC ** m {Lyessa Umber nee Lake}, captured by Wildlings and presumed dead 360 AC - Born 340 AC *** {Jon Umber}, captured by Wildlings and presumed dead 360 AC - Born in 357 AC *** {Gillianne Umber}, captured by Wildlings and presumed dead 360 AC - Born in 358 AC *** {Sybelle Umber}, captured by Wildlings and presumed dead 360 AC - Born in 359 ACFull Family Tree Found Here - LinkCategory:House Umber Category:Northerner